Kate Mulgrew
Kate Mulgrew is an actress that has gained her most famous role to date playing Captain Kathryn Janeway on Star Trek: Voyager. But even before stepping into the role of a Starfleet captain, her claim to fame was playing Mary Ryan on the ABC soap Ryan's Hope. Personal Information Kate Mulgrew's full name is Katherine Kiernan Mulgrew. Her parents, Joan and Thomas James Mulgrew, lived in Dubuque, Iowa with Kate being the oldest girl in an Irish Catholic family of 8. When she was 12 years old she expressed an interest in acting. Her mother brought home biographies of great actresses and sent Kate to summer acting schools. At the age of 17, she left home and traveled to New York City to study acting. At New York University, she was accepted into Stella Adler's Conservatory. At the end of her junior year, she left university to commit herself full time to her craft never realizing that she would play Mary Ryan on Ryan's Hope in 1975. At the age of 19, she had a daughter, whom she gave up for adoption because she felt she was too young to be the mother her child needed. From 1982 to 1993, she was married to Robert Egan. The marriage produced two sons: Ian Thomas and Alexander James. Kate is currently married to Ohio politician Timothy Hagan, whom she met in 1995 through her mother. They became engaged in November of 1998 and married on April 19th, 1999. Kate was friends with the late John F. Kennedy Jr., and attended his funeral with her husband, Tim. As of 2005, Kate is touring the U.S. playing Katharine Hepburn in Tea At Five, a one woman play written by Matthew Lombardo. She is also an active member of the Alzheimer's Association National Advisory Council. Her mother, Joan, suffers from the debilitating illness. Playing Kathryn Janeway Originally, Kate wasn't selected to play Captain Nicole Janeway when Star Trek: Voyager was being cast. Genevieve Bujold was selected yet after only two days of filming, she left the role, primarily due to her unfamiliarity with the rapid production schedule necessary in a television series. Kate was the runner-up between the two actresses and eventually was assigned to replace Bujold. After taking the part, she requested the name be changed from Nicole to Kathryn and the producers agreed. When asked about Janeway's erratic behavior, she blamed the writers. Kate Mulgrew's stand-in on the series was Sue Henley. Kate would play the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway for seven seasons, from 1995 through 2001. In 2002, she would once again appear as Janeway -- now holding the rank of Admiral -- on Star Trek: Nemesis. Other Star Trek Connections Back in 1979, Rene Auberjonois, who would go on to play Colonel West in Star Trek VI and Odo on DS9, appeared in two episodes of Mrs. Columbo, a show which starred Kate as the title character. In 1987, Mulgrew had a role in the telefilm Roses Are for the Rich. Robert Picardo, who would become her co-star on Star Trek: Voyager, also had a role in the film, as did two-time Trek guest star Anne Haney. The following year, while filming Roots: The Gift, she acted alongside three actors who would later be a part of three different Star Trek series: Avery Brooks (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), Levar Burton (Star Trek: The Next Generation), and Mulgrew's Voyager co-star Tim Russ. This film also featured Jerry Hardin, who appeared on TNG in the same year, as Radue. In 1994, she appeared in the film Camp Nowhere, starring Christopher Lloyd from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and also featuring an appearance by Star Trek: The Next Generation actor Jonathan Frakes. Kate is also a longtime friend of John de Lancie. Notable Film & TV Appearances Television *''Ryan's Hope'' as Mary Ryan Fenelli (1975-1978, 1983, 1986, 1989) *''The Word'' (1978) as Tony Nicholson **The Word also features Diana Muldaur, Nehemiah Persoff, Christopher Lloyd, and Jonathan Banks. *''Mrs. Columbo'' as Kate Columbo/Kate Callahan (1979) *''Roses Are for the Rich'' (1987) as Kendall Murphy **Roses Are for the Rich also features Robert Picardo. *''Roots: The Gift'' (1988) as Hattie **Roots: The Gift also features LeVar Burton, Avery Brooks, and Tim Russ. *''Heartbeat'' as dr. Joanne Springsteen/Halloran (1988-1989) **Heartbeat also starred Gail Strickland. *Danielle Steel's Daddy (1991) as Sarah Watson *''Gargoyles'' as Queen Titania/Anastasia Richard (1994-1996) **Gargoyles also featured the voices of Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Michael Dorn, Brent Spiner, David Warner, and Paul Winfield. *Star Trek: Voyager'' as Captain Kathryn Janeway (1995-2001) *''Riddler's Moon'' (1998) as Victoria Riddler **Riddler's Moon also features Corbin Bernsen. Movies *''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' (1985) as Major Rayner Flemming *''Throw Momma from the Train'' (1987) as Margaret Donner *''Round Numbers'' (1992) as Judith Schweitzer **Round Numbers also features Samantha Eggar. *''Camp Nowhere'' (1994) as Rachel Prescott **Camp Nowhere also featured Christopher Lloyd and Jonathan Frakes. *''Captain Nuke and the Bomber Boys'' (1995) as Mrs. Pescoe **Captain Nuke also featured Joe Piscopo. *''Star Trek Nemesis'' (2002) as Admiral Kathryn Janeway Stage *"Tea at Five" as Katharine Hepburn External links * *Kate Mulgrew at TriviaTribute.com: Pictures, sound clips and trivia. Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate de:Kate Mulgrew sv:Kate Mulgrew